Conventionally, miniature unmanned aerial vehicles which are typified by unmanned helicopters for industrial use have been expensive and hard to obtain and manipulative skills have been needed to make them fly stably. However, an advance has lately been made in improvement and price reduction of a suite of sensors and software which are used for attitude control and autonomous flying of unmanned aerial vehicles and, consequently, maneuverability of unmanned aerial vehicles has improved dramatically. Especially as for miniature multicopters, since their rotor structure is simple as compared with that of helicopters and they are easy to design and maintain, attempts are now made to apply multicopters to diverse missions in a wide range of industrial fields, not only for hobby purposes.